tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S5E1
This marks the second revival of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block. The episodes featured are Cheese Puff and A Spirit's Way to Heaven. Plot Prologue In a continuation of Reset, we see that NCCotB has been replaced by a low-budget puppet show that takes place on the stairwell of an old apartment and stars a morbidly obese creepy man. The man claims that some special guests are going to appear and travel upstairs to the forbidden zone. The NCCotB theme begins to play and the characters break free, taking back their show. Cheese Puff To celebrate the revival of their show, the toons watch the latest Steven Universe episodes. After finishing both, the villains are discouraged by Jasper's fate. The villains force the Gems to locate Jasper, claiming that they will harm them if they don't. The Gems decline, but they soon agree to do it after seeing what the villains have done to Milt. Remembering that Steven, Amethyst and Connie are members of KARAAJ, they decide to ask the group for help, and they agree to do it due to a lack of better ideas. The gang travels to Mask Island, only to face multiple hurdles along the way (traffic jams and a street fair). They make it to Mask Island and the gems enter the crevice where Jasper fell. Jasper sees them and she grabs Pearl by the neck. The others lead Jasper out of the hole and she prepares to kill the gems for leaving her for dead, only to get stopped by Mary who offers her a glass of milk. Jasper declines due to gems not needing to eat or drink, and she gets knocked in the head with a shovel by Melvin. Everyone loads Jasper's body into the van, but they're spotted by the Watermelon Stevens who view the others as a threat. The gang drives away as the Watermelon Stevens chase them. The gang gets close to CN City, but are stopped by a series of toll booths, thanks to the van not having an EZPass or loose change. Not wanting to get caught, Eddy forces pearl to drive through the toll booth and the gang gets pulled over by the police. Pearl begins to freak out because she doesn't have a drivers license and the vehicle doesn't have a registration form. Steven tries to stall the police officer, unaware that Jasper is becoming conscience again. Fully awakened, she attacks the police officer and begins to destroy the van. The gang attempts to escape, but Jasper captures the gems and she prepares to finish them off. Later, Jasper returns and she gives the villains the Gems, whom have been molded into a giant ball. The villains claim that what Jasper did was immoral, and Pearl claims that the villains were likely going to do something similar to them if they didn't try to find Jasper, but the villains claim that they were only trying to motivate the Gems into going through with the mission. The villains decide to get lunch and they leave the gems behind. Lapis goes on to wish that she remained at the bottom of the ocean. A Spirit's Way to Heaven After winning backstage passes to a Abrasive concert, the kids go to Andy's house to gloat to him. Mr. Johnson reveals that Abrasive is nothing more than a one-hit wonder that few people see nowadays, and to put it in a more grim perspective, the band makes the least amount of money. Defeated, the kids wonder if they should even go to the concert. Gaz decides to throw away her pass, but before she could, she notices that a message is written on the back of it. The message states that the lead singer of Abrasive, Les Skalion, will spend the day with them if they go to the concert. Sarah convinces everyone to go, believing that they could take advantage of Les. The kids go to the concert, but the concert is cut short when the audience learns that Les is lip-synching. Things get worse as Les begins to rant about one of the audience members stealing his money and house. His bandmates abandon him soon after and he doesn't realize it as he keeps rambling. Les soon collapses and the kids decide to take him back to their house to nurse him. Les quickly recovers and he brings up the offer he made to spend the day with the kids. They perform numerous dangerous activities, which make the kids feel mortified. After making it home, the kids talk about how awful the day was, and that they're happy that Les'll leave by tomorrow. The next day, Billy goes downstairs for breakfast and he is shocked to find that Les is still there. After attempting to force him to go, Les claims that he'll be gone by tomorrow morning. A few months pass, and Les has yet to leave the house. The kids band together and they attempt to force Les to leave, but he brings up that he's hosting a big concert, and that all of the proceeds will go to the toons. The kids reluctantly allow him to host the concert, on the condition that he leave then after. While setting up the concert, Mandy realizes that it's overly expensive. Zita brings up that the concert funding consists of paying for various felonies, making up for bail and cash bonds, liquor and hair gel. Nobody is able to pay the bill, and the kids are forced to give their possessions to Les. A news report is heard on the radio where a man was convicted before he could obtain a man's house, and Rob takes an opportunity to save everyone's stuff by claiming that Les stole his wallet. Les is arrested and advised to be sent to rehab, and the kids are able to keep their stuff. The next day, Andy Johnson and his friends arrive at the kids' house, claiming that they have received free backstage passes to a Falling in Reverse concert as well as an opportunity to spend the day with the lead singer. The kids bring up the controversies surrounding the band and they manage to break Andy's spirit. They celebrate how they managed to one-up Andy once again. The episode concludes as the kids bring up that while they hate Les, they don't hate all of his songs. Trivia *Cheese Puff was made in response to the Steven Universe episode Super Watermelon Island. *First episode in the season where Pearl plays a major part. *The kids travel in a Volkswagen Vanagon. *There's a scene where Jasper rips the skin off of the police officer's face. The network wanted it to be removed, but it was kept due to Elliot Strange pointing out that similar scenes exist in older CN shows. *Les Skalion is based on Wes Scantlin, the lead singer of Puddle of Mudd. *The charges on Les' bill are references to Scantlin's controversies. *Whilst lamenting the loss of their possessions, the first few guitar notes in Taurus by Spirit could be heard. *Control by Puddle of Mudd could be heard in the end credits. *Strange has claimed that Wes Scantlin is one of his most hated musicians, citing his various law run-ins and a refusal to get help. Strange made a parody of Wes because "directly referencing him makes me sick to my stomach."